


The Highwayman

by smallsleepyrascalcat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, Historical, Murder, One Shot, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallsleepyrascalcat/pseuds/smallsleepyrascalcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the poem "The Highwayman" by Alfred Noyes</p><p>Five friends.<br/>One leaves for education.<br/>Three loose their fathers.<br/>One becomes the law.<br/>One stands against the law.</p><p>Set in 18th century rural England, a very hard time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Highwayman

The wind was a torrent of darkness among the gusty trees and the moon was a ghostly galleon tossed upon cloudy seas. The road was a ribbon of moonlight over the purple moor, over which a group of four horsemen came riding towards the little village.

Even though the moon shone through the clouds from time to time, the air smelled like snow. The horsemen passed the old inn, that had marked the entrance to the village for over a hundred years, but now lay quietly and deserted, all shutters closed, the doors barred.

They stopped and looked over to the crooked building behind the overgrown wall. Then their leader said something and they moved on.

They rode down Main Street, past the butchery, past the forge, and every time, the leader looked up to read the names on the door signs. And every time, he sighed when he read a name he didn't know.

 

They reached another inn in the centre of the little village. The wind had become stronger and the moon had disappeared behind the clouds. It would not be long now until the first snow flakes would tumble down to the ground. As the riders stopped and dismounted their horses, the stable door of the inn opened and three young stable boys came out to take care of the horses.

The leader gave them some instructions, before he and his company entered the inn.

 

The pub was quite deserted. At a table in the dark sat three men in conversation, looking up as the group entered. From behind the counter, the landlord came towards them. A single man was standing by the fire, resting his arm on the mantelpiece, holding to his glass of Scotch. The man was wearing the uniform of the King's Men with all the signs of a Lieutenant.

 

“Welcome, Gentlemen, to the _Holmes Chapel Inn_.” said the landlord as he approached the new arrivals “What can I do for you.”

“You've fattened up yourself quite well, Grimshaw!” said the leader of the group.

 

The landlord stopped and glared at him.

 

“Master Zayn.” he muttered “What a delightful surprise.”

“Delightful?”

 

Master Zayn Malik pulled pack the hood of his coat and showed them the rare features of a Middle-Eastern man. He had become a grown man since they had seen him the last time. The men at the table stood up and greeted the grand son of their Lord. Zayn nodded shortly and took off his coat.

 

“I don't know why you should be delighted to see me, Grimshaw.” he snarled and held his coat out to the landlord “I heard that you bought this inn and I wonder how a mere stable boy was able to afford this.”

 

The three men at the table ducked their heads and sat down quietly.

Grimshaw bowed down and took the coats of the company.

 

“How long do you plan to stay, Sir?”

“We'll stay for the night.” said Zayn and looked over to the fireplace “There's going to be a snow storm tonight. Bring us some beer and something to eat.”

“Of course, Master Zayn.” Grimshaw bowed again, put the coats up at a rag and disappeared into the kitchen.

 

They heard him yell and soon enough, some girls rushed out and up the stairs and Grimshaw himself started being busy behind the bar.

 

Zayns company had taken place at a table. He didn't even know why they were with him. Sure, they had been with him at Oxford for the past 4 years and one he even knew from his time at Eton, but they were mere acquaintances, not friends.

 

His friends were here at Holmes Chapel.

 

Zayn was in fact the grand son of the local Earl. His mother, a woman of grace and class, had fallen in love with a Prince from India and to the peoples surprise, her father had agreed. Sure, Lady Patricia was no heir, her older brother would be Earl one day, and her husband was a real Prince. Zayn had been growing up in the manor and of course, in his mothers little house in Holmes Chapel. She had always been a woman of science and had studied insects.

Zayns best friends here had been Louis Tomlinson the son of the blacksmith, Liam Payne the son of the mayor, Harry Styles the son of the landlord of the old _Styles Inn_ at the entrance to the village, and last, but not least, Niall Horan the son of the butcher and a real Irishman.

 

He had hoped to find them at the old inn, but it was closed and the man he had already recognized as Liam, was a shadow of what Zayn had expected, though he was more massive.

 

Zayn stood next to the table and looked at Liam.

 

Grimshaw came and put four pints on the table.

 

“Bring another one, Nicholas.”

“If you plan to invite Lieutenant Payne, I'm afraid I can't bring another beer, Sir.” Grimshaw said and looked apologetic.

“What do you mean?” snapped Zayn “Liam come over and greet an old friend!”

“I hoped you wouldn't recognize me.” whispered Liam.

“Mrs Karen has strictly forbidden me to serve him more than two Scotch or three beer and he already had his daily dose of Scotch.” explained Grimshaw.

 

Zayns face darkened as he heard that his friend had become a drunk.

Liam emptied his glass and put it down on the mantelpiece.

 

“Bring me some water, Nick.” he turned to Zayn, who took a step back as he saw in the eyes of his friend.

 

Liams eyes had always shown courage, empathy and love, now all Zayn saw was desperation and guilt.

 

“What happened here?” Zayn asked.

 

Liam came up to him and he saw tears in his eyes.

 

“Gone.” said Liam “All gone.”

“Who has gone?” asked Zayn and embraced his old friend.

“All of them.”

“What happened to _Styles Inn_?”

“The old Twist bought it to help Mrs Anne and Harry.” said Liam “It was a success until...”

 

He stopped.

 

“Sit down and tell me what I missed.” Zayn prompted him.

 

“Well, you remember how Desmond, Mark and Robert left us?” Liam asked and sat down.

“Of course.” said Zayn “It was before I left for Eton.”

 

He looked as his company and made a gesture that would imply that he would tell them later.

Grimshaw came and put some bread, ham, cheese and other food on the table while a maid brought plates and knives.

 

“Do we really have to warm those old stories?” the landlord asked.

“Why?” asked Liam “Because I'm not the only one looking bad in it?”

 

Grimshaw gulped and went behind his counter, getting more beer.

 

“Well, Robin Twist bought _Styles Inn_ and he kept the name. He had bought it for Harry, he was keeping it for him. He also employed Niall after the incident with the ox.” Liam said “He worked as help for the new butcher, a man from Sandham. But one day, an ox went wild. And Niall was below him. Had a stiff knee afterwards and the butcher didn't want to keep him. So Robin let him work in the stables.”

“Under him?” Zayn nodded towards the landlord and Grimshaw snorted.

“Under him?” Liam laughed “Niall was his superior.”

“What happened to Louis?” Zayn asked.

“Louis? Louis couldn't cope with his fathers death. He was angry at your grand father, angry at my father.”

“But neither of them was responsible. It was the King who send his men.” said Zayn “What happened to Mrs Maura?”

“She went to Ireland, lives there with Greg and his family.” said Liam “She and my mother write each other.”

“And Mrs Johannah?

“She moved in with the Doctor, she and her daughters.”

“And Louis?”

“Became the Highwayman.”

“The what?”

“The Highwayman.”

* * *

 

The Highwayman robbed travellers, merchants and others that were on their way on the roads of Cheshire.

He was well dressed with a French cocked-hat on his forehead, a bunch of lace at his chin, a coat of claret velvet, and breeches of brown doe-skin; they fitted with never a wrinkle: his boots were up to the thigh!

And he was heavily armed with pistol and rapier.

No common guard could stand him, he had killed several men. So finally, the king put a nice sum on his head.

 

Two weeks after the Doctor's wife had her twins, a figure in a dark hood sneaked through the dark night. The snow covered his steps and finally, he reached the doctor's door.

 

Louis hesitated for a moment, then he knocked.

 

After a few minutes, the door opened and Doctor Deakin looked down at him.

 

“I knew it would be you.” he said “You are not welcome in this house.”

“I want to see my brother and sister.” Louis said.

“It does not apply here what you want, Highwayman, it is what I want for this is my house!”

“Who is it?” a female voice asked behind the doctor.

“Someone I don't want in my house.” said Doctor Deakin.

“Then I'll see him outside.” said Johannah and went past her husband who made way for her.

 

She flung her arms around her son and didn't let him go again for several minutes. Finally she released him and slapped him in the face. He didn't move a muscle, he just looked down and was ashamed of himself.

 

“Stop it.”

“I can't.”

“They'll kill you.”

“They won't.”

“What makes you so sure?”

“One more and I'll leave.”

“What do you mean?”

“One more prize and I'll have enough for us to leave for the New World.” Louis explained.

“Leave Harry and Niall out of this!” snarled the doctor.

“They want to come with me and I'll take them with me.” said Louis defiantly.

“Louis...” said Johannah.

“Let me see them.” Louis pleaded “Just once and you'll never see your wayward son again.”

“Dan!” Johannah had turned to her husband.

“Do you want these hands, hands full of blood, touch your newborn children?” Doctor Deakin asked.

“I won't touch them.” said Louis “Just let me see them.”

“Don't wake them up!”

 

Louis followed his mother inside. She lead him to a room with two cradles. Louis went to the one on the right first.

 

“This is Doris.” his mother told him quietly “Ernest is in the other cradle.”

“She's beautiful.” he whispered and turned to his brother.

“He looks like you when you were a baby.”

 

Louis sighed. Then he embraced his mother and kissed her.

 

“Good bye, mother.” he said “Don't follow me. Stay here with them in the warmth.”

 

He turned away and left the room.

 

Doctor Deakin was waiting for him at the door, with a money bag in his hand.

 

“Take this and leave without the boys.” he said “They are innocent boys, don't take them down with you.”

 

Louis looked at the bag.

 

“That's less than I already have and less than I need and will get tonight.”

“Don't kill more men.”

“It's not my fault.” said Louis “They could surrender.”

 

He opened the door and left.

 

“Did he take it?” asked Johannah who joined her husband after hearing the door close.

“No.” the doctor said.

 

Johannah would never see her oldest son again.

 

Louis sneaked back to his horse and rode around the village to get to _Styles Inn_ without having to ride down Main Street.

 

He left his horse behind the Inn, hidden by the wall and sneaked through the manhole of the gates near the stable.

He knocked carefully at the shutters downstairs, but nobody reacted.

He looked up to the windows on the second floor and whistled a little tune.

 

A white face, framed by dark locks appeared behind the window and smiled down at him.

The face disappeared again and a few minutes later, a door was unlocked and opened.

Harry came out in nothing but his night gown, his bare feet in the snow.

 

“You stupid little boy.” Louis whispered as Harry flung his arms around him “Let's get in the stable.”

“We have to be quiet.” Harry muttered under his breath “Nicholas is sleeping there too.”

 

He pulled Louis inside and through the door to the stable. Louis stopped for a moment as he noticed someone climbing down a ladder, but he recognized the stiff movements and relaxed.

He went over and helped Niall down, who also hugged him when he finally reached the ground.

Harry had lightened a candle and sat down near the horses.

 

“I can't stay long.” Louis whispered and Harry frowned.

“Why?”

“I'm after a prize tonight.” said Louis quietly “The final one and tomorrow night, we'll leave.”

“For America?” asked Niall and beamed at him.

“For America.” Harry muttered gloomily.

“Don't be cross.” whispered Louis and caressed his cheek with his finger “We'll have a new life over there, just you, me and the Irish here.”

“Be careful.” Harry pleaded.

“I am always careful.” said Louis “And even if they press me and chase me through the night, wait for me by the moonlight and we will leave.”

 

Harry and Niall followed him to the manhole, where he embraced the Irish and gently kissed Harry on the cheek.

 

Then he sat up and looked down at them

 

“I'll come to you by the moonlight, even if hell should bar the way!”

 

Then he turned his horse to the west and galloped away.

* * *

 

“How do you know what they talked in the stable?” asked Zayn.

“You heard who slept there too.” said Liam.

 

Zayn turned to the landlord at the counter.

 

“You sold them.” he said and Grimshaw shrugged.

“I was my duty to tell the King's Men how to get a criminal.” said Nicholas.

“You sold him and with the money you bought this in!” Zayn shouted and stood up.

 

Liam jumped up too and pressed him down on the bench.

 

“Don't blame him.” he said “Wait for the rest of the story.”

 

Liam also sat down again.

* * *

 

So the next morning, way before dawn, Nicholas sneaked into the village and to the mayor. The mayor sent a message to the nearest barracks and they sent a troop of Red Coats.

Niall and Harry had small baggage prepared and well hidden so nobody would be suspicious.

And as the sun dawned on Cheshire and Holmes Chapel, the Red Coats arrived at _Styles Inn_.

 

“Liam!” the landlord exclaimed as he saw who was leading the troop.

“That's Lieutenant Payne for you, Mr Twist.” Liam answered.

“What do you want, Payne?” asked Twist.

“It is come to His Majesties attention that some of the inhabitants of your house are collaborating with a criminal...”

“Collaborating?”

 

The inn door flew open and Harry stormed out with red cheeks.

 

“You call talking to a friend collaborating?” he yelled “Someone who used to be your friend too?”

“Watch your language!” one of the soldiers shouted and pointed his musket at Harry.

“Down with it”. Liam hissed “Arrest him!”

“What?” Harry yelled as two soldiers grabbed him and bound his hands behind his back.

“Lieutenant!” Twist shouted in shock.

“And get this one too!” Liam pointed at Niall who had left the stable with Nicholas “Mr Twist, I'm confiscating your inn for tonight. Take your stable boy and all your guests and leave.”

“How dare you!” shouted Harry “You are a traitor! A traitor.”

“Liam!” Mr Twist hissed “He was your friend!”

“He was, Mr Twist.” Liam whispered “But now Louis Tomlinson is the Highwayman and the Highwayman is a murderer.”

“What happens with Harry and Niall?”

“Go tell Mrs Anne that Harry is safe.” said Liam “He's just the prey.”

“Just the prey.” said Mr Twist.

 

Liam turned around and walked towards the inn door.

 

“Be glad that Master Zayn isn't here.” said Mr Twist “He would give you 'just the prey' for sure.”

 

Liam hesitated for a moment, then he went inside.

* * *

 

The Lieutenant fell down the bench backwards, hitting the floor hard.

 

He had seen the fist coming, but he had done nothing to avoid Zayn hitting him.

 

His nose was bleeding, his eyes got teary.

 

A shadow fell at him and as he looked up, he saw the blurry image of Master Zayn over him.

 

“You are the lowest.”

“And you haven't heard the whole story yet.”

 

Zayn looked down at his former best friend.

 

He was chubby, his beard was a mess, his nose red from all the alcohol and now from his fist.

And he realized that he was broken. Whatever happened had broken him.

 

Zayn bent down and helped Liam up.

They sat down again and Liam continued.

 

The landlord and his wife left under protest, but finally they left, after Liam had assured them that none of his men would harm neither Harry nor Niall.

 

They had taken them and bound them to the foots of the narrow beds in Harrys room, each of them a musket bound besides them with the barrels beneath their chests. They were gagged so they could not speak to each other, besides there were two soldiers in the room, one at each casement, waiting for the Highwayman.

 

Harry could see the road in the moonlight and the snow. He could see the way he would come.

 

The door to the room opened and the Lieutenant came in. He checked for Niall, but he had fallen asleep. Then he knelt down next to harry.

 

“Harry he is a murderer. He has killed innocent people.” he explained himself “I'm not the one who is a traitor here, he has taken the wrong way. He decided to follow his father instead of...”

 

He stopped as he saw that Harrys eyes filled with tears. Desmond Styles had revolted too and had been executed.

 

Liam got up and left again.

 

Harry raised his chin and stiffened so he could see the road and so he could see Louis come.

 

Slowly and calmly he twisted his hands behind him, writhed them until they were wet and he could not tell if it was sweat or blood. He stretched and strained in the darkness, always afraid that the guards would hear him. There was death at every window, at every hole of the inn, but finally, after hours crawling by like years, as the bell stroke midnight, one of his fingers touched it.

 

The trigger was his.

 

Harry sat up straight and waited, waited for a sign, waiting for the moment when he had to warn him. He could still see the road and then, in the distance, he could hear him. He could hear the horse on the road. Over the hill he came, down the road to the inn.

 

He was too far to see any details, but Harry could see his face gleam in the moonlight, his white, beautiful face. The boy shivered. He had to wait for him to be near enough to hear him. He had the impression that Louis could see him too, could see his face, and smiled. Harrys eyes widened. He drew one last deep breath. Then his finger moved and the musket shattered the silence and shattered his chest.

 

Louis heard the warning, turned his horse and spurred to the west.

 

The shot woke Niall up. First he was confused, but then he saw Harry.

 

He sat in the moonlight drenched in his own blood, his head hung down over the musket, still framed by those dark locks.

 

Niall realized what had happened and he wanted to shout, he wanted to scream, he wanted to punch someone, but he was still bound.

 

The door flew open and Liam came in. He looked down at Harry and then he heard a crack coming from Niall and the boy had freed himself by breaking the bed and now he rammed his head in Liams stomach.

 

In the morning, he let Niall go and he left before Mr Twist or Mrs Anne could say anything to him.

 

He ordered one of his men to follow Niall and he was successful. Niall went into the woods, on paths only the insiders knew he lead him to a barn.

 

Niall opened a door and went inside.

 

He looked into the barrel of Louis pistol.

As Louis recognized him he put the pistol down and smiled.

 

“What happened? Who shot when I came?”

“Harry.”

“Harry?” Louis asked “Where did he get a musket?”

“He's dead.” Niall sat down on a box.

“What are you talking about?”

“A troop of Red Coats came and bound us.” said Niall “They knew you'd come and Harry shot himself to warn you.”

“He's dead?”

“Don't overreact.” said Niall “Liam used us...”  
“LIAM?” Louis shouted.

“He lead... Louis! Louis no!”

 

But Louis had already put the saddle on his horse.

Niall followed him slowly with his stiff knee.

 

“It is not Liams fault.” said Niall “He did not want this to happen.”

“But it happened.” said Louis.

 

He hugged Niall and kissed him.

 

“This is good bye Niall, I'm not returning.” said Louis.

“No.”

“Take the money and run.”

“Sure, I'll run.”

“Go to America!”

“Come with me.”

“Not without him.” said Louis “Not without him.”

 

He mounted his horse and without another word, he left.

 

Niall watched him until the trees swallowed him. Then he closed the barn doors from inside.

 

He pulled a barrel under a baulk. Then he built a little stairs with some boxes and grabbed a rope. He went up the boxes and tied the rope to a loop that he put around his neck.

 

Niall stood on the barrel for some minutes.

 

“I'm coming Harry.” he said and took the last step.

 

Louis spurred back to the inn like a mad man, shrieking curse after curse to the sky. He cursed King George, he cursed the Red Coats, but most of all he cursed Liam Payne.

 

He rode and he rode and finally another shot from out of a shrub near the road brought his horse down. It reared up and Louis fell, ending up under the horse.

 

The last he saw was Lieutenant Payne, pointing at him with a musket, pulling the trigger.

* * *

 

“Don't you want to hit me?” Liam asked.

 

Zayn sat at the other side of the table, his head down on his arms. He was crying, making his company very uncomfortable.

 

“I never apologized to Mr Twist or Mrs Anne.” said Liam “Harry killed himself, Niall killed himself and I killed Louis.”

 

He stood up.

 

“Thank you for the water.”

“Where are you going?” Zayn looked up, his eyes were red from his tears.

“They say that since that day the inn is haunted.” Liam whispered “They are calling me.”

“Lieutenant, it's a snow storm outside.” said the landlord “You stay here tonight!”

“Grimshaw, I am not drunk, so I will go home.” said Liam.

“I'll come with you.” said Zayn.

 

They walked down Main Street towards the old inn. Neither of them spoke. They broke through the man hole in the gates and looked around. All was quiet and it was still snowing.

 

“Let's get in.” said Zayn “I'm sure it's much warmer inside.”

“I'm going nowhere said Liam and sat down next to the gate.

“Man, are you nuts?” Zayn shouted “You'll freeze to death!”

“I wait.”

“Wait for what?” Zayn tried to pull Liam up, but the man had become to heavy for him.

“For them.” said Liam “They'll come and get me, I know it.”

 

Liam yawned.

 

“Don't fall asleep, get up!” he grabbed him with both hands, but Liam was heavy and made himself heavy, he could not move him.

“Go back to the inn before they get you to.” said Liam and closed his eyes.

“You are crazy!” Zayn shouted.

 

As Liam opened his eyes again, it had stopped snowing and he was surrounded by several people. The sun was dawning and he saw Zayn standing against the wall.

 

Zayn smiled and Liam smiled back. Then he noticed that this wasn't the Zayn he had met yesterday after years of separation. This was the Zayn from back in their last summer as a quintet.

 

Liam jumped up.

 

“Finally awake?”

 

A sneering laughter came from behind him.

 

Liam turned around and looked up. On top of the wall said Niall, laughing down at him. Then he looked down and saw himself sitting in the snow, covered in snow, with icy eyebrows and blue skin. Next to him, still grabbing his coat, sat Zayns corpse. Doctor Deakin was examining him.

 

“Why didn't you go?” Liam had turned to Zayn “Why did you stay?”

“They were calling me to.” said Zayn calmly “I didn't hear it properly at Oxford, but now that I was home again, I could her them. It's OK.”

 

Niall jumped down the wall and landed next to Liam. His knee didn't trouble him any more.

 

“Come on, they're waiting!” he said and dragged Liam to the manhole.

 

They went outside and Harry flew in Liams arms and hugged him, then he ran to Zayn.

 

“There you are!”

 

Liam looked in Louis eyes, but he wasn't afraid.

 

Louis embraced him and kissed him on the cheek.

 

The five took each others hands and ran around the wall, to the east, up a hill. Where their feet touched the snow, it melted and showed green grass and spring flowers.

 

They ran and ran, right into the raising sun.

 


End file.
